A Psycho Life
by Nanotiko08
Summary: As a Psychologist,dealing with patients is normal,but is dealing with abnormal patients part of their work?While Lacus have to deal with her most problematic client ever,Cagalli has to deal with two clients who are really out of her league...
1. Chapter 1: Being a Psychologist

**A Psycho Life  
**

**Summary: Facing the consequences ****of her choices, Cagalli has to deal with her future being a Psychologist; but it seems like being a Psychologist needs patience but she has none of it. Together with her friend Lacus, who is dealing with the most problematic client, she has to deal with patients who needs more than a Psychological treatment. Will she able to survive this occupation when she has to deal with the most irritating patients ever?****  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own GS and GSD**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Being a Psychologist**

**Cagalli's POV **

Graduate in BS psychology, it's my 2nd year being a professional psychologist here in a counseling center called Eternal, together with my friend, Lacus Clyne. Like me, she is also a Psychologist, but a super nice one. Me? Well, I'm ok; but, I have a tendency to be irritated sometimes with my patients. After finishing my doctoral degree, I worked at a small counseling center for 6 months before I got transported to Eternal. It is then, when I met Lacus, who also is new in the center. We immediately became friends despite our differences and even live together in a small apartment. While she is too kind, I am a little bit hot tempered and hard headed. Well, despite these attitudes, I am a professional Psychologist, so it only means that I am mentally alright.

Although, I don't act like one, I am one of the top students during my years as a student. Those years were like my glory days. Being praised and all, what can you ask for. Well, if you're asking why take up Psychology when there a whole lot of courses there for a talented person like me; it's because of a speaker during the career-orientation for high school students. He had introduced Psychology quite well that I was easily drawn by it. He told us that we can earn big bucks if we became a Psychologist. Well, in his status, he was freaking rich for peace sake so I believed him immediately. He owned the largest hospital in the whole plants that only started in a little clinic, this story had inspired me a lot. Interested in making money so much, I have decided to take Psychology. And after I graduate, I found myself seating in a chair, talking tirelessly with people with mental issues. Sigh…life is so hard…

* * *

**Normal POV **

"So what seems to be the problem, Ms…" Her amber eyes scanned the form that was given to her by her client. "Chocolate?" She raised an eyebrow upon reading her name. Then, she looked again at her client, who is obviously old and fragile.

By the look of her face, she was about to cry. The tears in her eyes were already forming and she was trembling unconsciously. The scary part was, she was just staring blankly at her.

"Ms…Chocolate?"

Coming back from reality, the old woman crumpled her handkerchief and sneezed on it in despair. "I…just can't believe that my husband" She wipes the tears flowing from her eyes. With another sneeze, she continued her statement. "My husband is cheating on me!" She cried in desperation.

Shocked, she immediately aided her client, who was already lamenting in her office. "Ms. Chocolate calm down!"

"But he had left me, and now I have no where to go!!!" But it just kept crying. "I had given everything to him then… then…he's just going to leave ME!!! Who does he think he is?!"

It was truly outrageous that she can't help but to feel sorry yet irritated at the same time. She never wished to be in this kind of situation. Although this kind of confrontation happens a lot, she can't help but to blame herself for ever picking Psychology as her profession. "Ms. Chocolate…calm down…" She held both of the shoulders of the old lady loosely and faced her with a very concerned face. She has to do it, she just had to do it…"Now, tell me…what happened?" She sounded to be interested but…actually not…

Upon looking at her sincere amber eyes, the old lady dried her tears and told her the story of her life.

"So, he told me that I am too old for him. That he needed a much better young looking teenager than an old geezer like me." She narrated sympathetically.

"But…I am not that old compare to him…Our difference is only 30 years."

Her eyes grew in amazement upon hearing the age gap between them. "30 years?"

The old woman just nodded.

"How old are you anyway?" She asked concerned of the well-being of the old lady.

The old lady played with her finger and gave her a frown. "I'm only…35 years old…" it answered.

Hearing their age gap was more the amusing, but hearing the age of the old lady was unbelievable. The face she was seeing was almost crumpled like paper and her skin was like tan as her name. "Are you sure about that?!" She said doubtfully because of the appearance she is seeing. "HOW???" big question marks appeared in her senses…

* * *

After finishing with her last client before lunch, she marched her way towards her friend, Lacus Clyne. 

Walking to the small-spaced halls of Eternal, her mind seems to wonder off to the clients she had recently. All of them have problems with their family. It was either experiencing a broken family or a lost of love one. Well, her last client was a bit more sympathetic than the others. 'Maybe having a relationship with old people will make you old as well…poor woman…' She then took a sigh.

* * *

Upon reaching the office of her friend, she slightly took a peek and saw a brunette seating across her friend. 'Seems like her client…' She thought. 

"Like I said…you shouldn't worry too much about those kinds of things…" Her pink-haired friend said caringly.

"B-but…what if they punish me upon knowing of my –" His stuttered words was cut-off by Lacus, who is obviously having quite problem with her problematic client.

"Kira…' She spoke while holding her patience. "It is just a mistake. You just happenly switched their socks…" She told him.

"B-but!"

"It is not a grave sin, Kira." She clarified with her outmost intellect that it isn't. "Just say sorry to them and they will forgive you, understand?"

"NO! They'll kill me if they find out!" He protested awkwardly.

"Kill?" She raised an eyebrow at his pessimistic views. "Why would they do that because of a sock?" She asked quite propounded of his exaggerating.

Before he could speak further, a blonde cut him off. "Are you high?"

Upon hearing her blonde friend's voice, she immediately stood up. "Cagalli!" She called.

Seeing the blonde, "Ms. Lacus, who is this fellow here?" He asked politely.

"She is Cagalli Yula Attha, a friend of mine and also a Psychologist like me." Lacus explained.

The brunette stood up and introduced himself. "Hi! I am Kira Yamato. I am a client of Ms. Lacus." He explained while giving her a warm smile. He then gave her a hand.

'What the hell is wrong with him?' She wondered while awkwardly shaking his hand, confusedly. "Yes, nice to meet you…" Her mind couldn't process clearly what is really happening. 'What a sudden change of attitude…really have mental issue…'

()Kira Yamato, the son of the former guardians of Lenore's family. He recently been the guardian of the two masters and has also been their frequent fight stopper. Throughout the ages, his family has served the ancestors of the late Lenore Zala , since the day her father was born. With this long lineage of their family, and since the family of Lady Lenore was long seen, he has now bowed to serve with his life, thy lady's family. Although problematic and almost too dependent, his sense of responsibility is not questionable, especially when it is about his two masters. His loyalty and dedication is his most outstanding characteristic.

* * *

In the Zala mansion, the whole personnel are having a hard time dealing with the outrage of their two young masters. 

"Master Athrun, Master Shinn…Please calm down!" The head housekeeper, Andrew halted the two forces ready to blow.

"For the 21th time, I have not stolen your filthy socks…."

()The eldest of the two, Athrun Zala, has the remarkably breathtaking green eyes and slender body of a perfect man. Calm and collected, he has been seen as a cold person by everyone because of his unusual attitude. His intelligence is not questionable for he is now managing their family hospital, Genesis, which was built by their father, Patrick Zala. Because of his well known intellect, he sometimes reigns as a superior being to anyone. It enables him to act a bit snobbish and cold to anyone lower than him. This however is the source of his popularity among the ladies, which he truly rejects.

"Then, what explaining would you prefer upon seeing you holding my socks!"

()The youngest, Shinn Asuka, has the fierce crimson eyes and rough personality of a lion. Being the youngest, he is expected to follow the steps of his older brother, Athrun. His pessimistic attitude and fierceness unables him to have a proper impression from the people around him. Slightly aggressive and frank, he sometimes has the tendency to be insensitive like his brother. Raised by his mother, he inherited her surname instead of his father. Aside from his rough attitude, he has an obvious inferiority complex with his brother. Being a child from a mistress and all; he felt angered by the certain fact.

"Young masters…"

* * *

**  
A/N****: I know its confusing, but then...I don't know… just leave a comment for the fic...**


	2. Chapter 2: The Zala Household

**A/N: ****Thank you for your correction, Million Voices, and thank you for reviewing: ****volumeNspace, ****Hades.Throne.Heiress****. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW**

**Summary:**** Facing the consequences of her choices, Cagalli has to deal with her future being a Psychologist; but it seems like being a Psychologist needs patience, but she has none of it. Together with her friend Lacus, who is dealing with the most problematic client, she has to deal with patients who needs more than a Psychological treatment. Will she able to survive this occupation when she has to deal with the most irritating patients ever?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own GS and GSD**

* * *

**Chapter 2: The Zala Household**

In the room of Athrun, were the different paintings of great artists' lies, and were there's a large variety of books can be found; a very controversial fight of the century was held with outmost pride and honor, for those who are simple-minded as the two.

Athrun was just non-chalantly making sarcastic remarks and replies to Shinn, who was outwardly blaming him of his uninformed used of 'his' favorite yellow and black stripe socks. He on the other hand hasn't have enough evidence to accuse Athrun of such thing, was the main argument being imposed in this logical yet useless theme for this uncalled debate.

_He, who is holding my socks; and me, who is mindlessly accusing him; part two! – Shinn's perceptive of things…_

"Young masters…" Andrew watched horrified, as the two bickered childishly because of a simple socks exchange. 'What in the world is Kira has been doing…' He wondered of the masters' loyal servant, who happens to be his so-called apprentice.

Even though in mid 30's, his face was more like a freckled old man because of his two young masters frequent squabbling, that caused him to worry eccentrically. He just can't handle the two when they are fighting. They are like bombs when something is wrong with the other, or if someone unfortunately commits a mistake. It's just like they just can't live with each other. They are like two opposite forces, when ignited together cause an immediate chemical disturbance. Upon thinking of their unknown or never-will-be-known chemical bond because of their obvious immediate refusal, he took a very deep and loud sigh, while he touched his temple in anxiety.

Now as he stared back at their long quarrel of pure instincts for Shinn and widely used intellect for Athrun, his eyes just kept turning his gaze for both parties.

"In the 116th time…" His blue-haired master took a very long sigh because of his brother's persistence to insanity. "My dearest idiotic brother, Shinn Asuka, I have not and never 'shall' use your…" He then took a grossed look at his brother's yellow and black stripes socks with the brand Huggies (I know…this is for diapers…) on it. "Oddly looking…silly socks…" He ended, while throwing it at him, upon imagining wearing it. 'How could he wear something like that?…how absurd…'He thought...

**Name: Athrun Zala**

**Blood type: AB**

**Role in the mansion: The Oldest son, dictator of the house, and the most possible heir to the Genesis**

**Religion: Atheist**

**Favorites: Reading books, paintings, silent places, doing all the work in the office, making robotic materials, eating salads and pizza, and his specialty, teasing Shinn…**

**Motto: "I don't mind you, so don't mind me, the end…"**

His eyes grew red as well as his face upon hearing his undeniably comments of ridicule about his favorite socks, which have served to be his lucky charm. "How dare you define my socks so lowly?!" He asked furiously to his older brother, with no doubts of concern for their age gap. "For your information these are far greater than the books you've kept, for it gives great power and great mind for its owner!" He exclaimed while wiggling it closer to him, which made his blue-haired brother withdraw in disgust.

**Name: Shinn Asuka/ Shinn Zala**

**Blood type: O**

**Role in the mansion: Youngest son of Patrick Zala, one of the heirs to their business**

**Religion: Has recently been a fetishist but had converted his belief into toteism because of the increase in the number of believers to his so-called totem.**

**Favorites: His yellow and black stripes socks, wrestling, playing computer games, getting scold at, playing pranks on the house keepers, especially to Kira, and listening to music.**

**Motto: "May the socks be the way to our salvation!"**

He knew his brother is stupid, but he didn't know that he was mentally absurd to believe in a totem. He hastily slaps his hand off him, an action away from the grossy socks of his brother. "Shinn, have you lost all of your mentalities?" He raised an eyebrow at his brother. "A sock can never be a charm as what you are trying to portray, or even honor it for." He then paused to find his senses to throw to his beloved brother of discourse. "IT CAN NEVER REPLACE A BOOK FOR PEACE SAKE!!!" He shouted to his ear, to put him in a proper order.

Horror-struck, His eyes just stared in disbelief of his sudden outburst from his impenetrable cold shell to a vulgar personality. His body couldn't move an inch like petrified; and, his eyes couldn't even muster to blink for a split second. "A-Ath-"

"See, what you made me do…" He took a pitiful sigh while restraining his temple into proper senses. He just can't believe he lost his composure because of his stupid brother.

"thrun…" Then a thought hit him; he was loosing to this bastard. This is a great 'NO WAY!' to the infamous Shinn Asuka. "So, you finally blow you cover…a great example of a perfectly imperfection of the successor of Genesis." It was his time to say sarcastic things. He knew he was more of an Ares type of god, but being Athena just for once isn't a bad thing. Athena is the same category as Ares, god/goddess of war; but, she was far more intelligent than Ares will ever be, for she came from Zeus head, an evidence of her proficiency. 'Let's see…What my smartass brother will do…' He chuckled inside of his head upon thinking of possibly winning for once. Yes, just to let you know; he haven't won a single intellectual match with Athrun yet, though he never accepted any of his defeats at the same time.

Athrun just twitched an eyebrow dubiously at his brother. "When did I hide my cover anyways…And what makes you think that I should hide it _from you_?" He asked in a matter-a-fact tone. "You're not that special you know…" He added simply trying to engage his brother into a simple mentality test. "And being a special child doesn't count." He added sarcastically.

His brows twitched in anger while his teeth started to grit each other rapidly. 'Athena was never been good to me in the beginning. Ares was really the right choice for me to start with!' He thought in contempt. "Well then, maybe someone like _me_ should be counted, forcefully!"

He was about to attack in full force when, a huge bound arms locked both of his arms tightly. "Huh!"

"Master Shinn, fighting physically is bad for your health." The strong bound man said sternly while holding Shinn in great ease; and, unfortunately pain for Shinn. He then turns his gaze to his blue-haired companion, who just settled his emeralds with no certain emotions or whatsoever to the two beings in front of him. "And Master Athrun, please pardon my little nephew here of his insolence. You're older, and should be the model of his respect, so please let your patience last for at least eternity. Though stubborn and almost too proud, Shinn is just as young as a stout in mind. His lack of antiquity's love had made him brittle in temper that he can easily be revolted in simple things as his…." He then scans for the cause of the fight. "socks?" He sound a bit astonished to know that they fought for the simplest of things and the most undesirable of things to fight of.

**Name: Kisaka**

**Blood type: O**

**Religion: Protestant**

**Role in the house: Brother of Shinn's mother and currently just a visitor (Character is yet to be known)**

**Favorites: Every vegetable, training, sophisticated things…etc...**

**Motto: "Big muscular body will make you a true man."**

"KISAKA!!!" Shinn said defensively while earning a loose grip from his uncle.

"I know what you mean Kisaka, but his simple mindedness is a one step process to absurdity, and as his brother, it is my duty to lead him into a proper mentality." Athrun spoke coherently. "Though his attitude seems to be much of an entertainment to my boring life; it still bugs me to be seen with someone as 'him'."

"Who are you calling mentally retarded, you jerk!" Shinn said in contempt.

"Master Athrun, please don't let this fight prolong for much longer!" Their head housekeeper, Andrew hissed unto his master's ear.

**Name: Andrew W.**

**Blood type: A**

**Role in the mansion: Head housekeeper, and "The Mourning servant of the year"**

**Religion: Catholic**

**Favorites: Everything that is green, cupcakes, hamburgers, and tomato juice**

**Motto: "Make sure you have proper equipments when the masters are in a fight."**

"I will say what my heart desire, Sir Andrew." He said superiorly.

"Master Athrun…" Andrew just felt awkward all of a sudden by his master's coldness.

Then, out of nowhere, one of the servants abruptly interrupted the long dead silence enveloping the place. "Master Athrun, Master Shinn! Lord Patrick is here!" He said in each gasp. He was almost out of breath when had arrive, so he took a repeated inhale-exhale exercise to bring his rapid heart beat to normal state.

Upon hearing the news of the servant, their expression became clear, _We're dead!_

* * *

Upon opening the door, an old man in his 50's was revealed with a tight wrinkled face and a body well-built in his age. Although his atmosphere is nonetheless fearless and rigid, his attitude is somehow only a half of it. He was a righteous and objective in all of his actions. Many have respected him because of his personality and sense of justice. 

**Name: Patrick Zala**

**Blood type: AB**

**Religion: Unknown**

**Role in the house: The BIG boss :D (Character is yet to be discovered)**

**Favorites: …(Figure it out)**

**Motto: "Perseverance is the key to everything."**

As he walked inside his majestic house, he was greeted first by the most efficient housekeeper, Lady Talia. "Welcome back, my dear lord." She greeted plausibly while giving him a curtsy.

**Name: Talia**

**Blood type: B**

**Religion: Catholic**

**Role in the house: A loyal housekeeper (Character is yet to be discovered)**

**Favorites: Flowers…cleaning, and many more…**

**Motto: "Like flowers, every person has its beauty."**

He just nodded and smiled at her.

While walking, he was followed by greetings, bows and curtsy of his servants. But his mind wondered off to his loyal servant Andrew and his sons, who seem not there to greet him, so he asks. "Where are my sons and Andrew?"

The maids and servants just bowed their heads, having no intention of speaking at all of their masters' conflict.

Suspicious, he turns his gaze to the brunette besides him. "Lady Talia, where are my sons?"

She bit her lower lip and dared to speak her words. "They are upstairs at thy master Athrun's room…"

He eyed her dubiously upon knowing of their location. 'It's odd for them to pluck themselves in one place, especially Athrun's room…'

* * *

So without further information, he just went to Athrun's room. And upon opening the door, he was shocked to see such… 

Serinity? _No fights _

Cleanliness? _No fights..._

Everything is normal for once! _No fights…_

Shinn studying? _Hell no!_

"Athrun? Shinn?" He gave them a dubious look. "Are you getting along?"

They both stood up and smiled at their father. _Freakishly… _"Welcome back, Father!" They both greeted.

'Is it the end of the world already? Or is it just a nightmare? For me to see this kind of thing means there is really a miracle in the world! But well, maybe the two have really gotten along anyways…'

With this, a small smiled was imprinted on his face. "I'm really impressed my sons…I hope this serenity will last forever." He spoke plausibly.

* * *

After closing the door… 

"What the hell were you saying?!" -Shinn

"I said nothing…" -Athrun

"This two will never change…" -Kisaka

"Master Athrun! Master Shinn." –Andrew

* * *

**Cagalli's POV **

After meeting Kira, I have learned more about the Zala family. He told me that the life there was pretty difficult, especially if you were the guardian of the two masters. I think their name were Athrun, whose intimate eyes shines like an emerald, and Shinn, whose ruby like eyes can pierce your soul. Well, aside from their eye color, he told me more of their personalities, which I found intriguing yet confounding. They were like Psychos or something for fighting for nothing in quantity. Examples of this were: 'The fight for the remote', 'When he suddenly trips, I laugh', 'He is an idiot; I'm smarter!', and that kind of fights are worthless!

Well, in my opinion, Kira isn't that bad. He isn't mentally incapable, but he is mentally disturbed. Does that sound the same? Oh well, never mind! Maybe his insanity was pulled to the limits by those two. And in some way, I became curious of the two that I want to meet them. Actually, I will meet them as a Psychologist. They badly need it. And when I mean it, I mean it. Although according to my source they are suffering from superiority and inferiority complex; I want to go deeper in their case. And hopefully, I'll make my career from psychologist to psychiatrist. Maybe their payment is much higher…And getting used from my clients, I know what it feels to have a conversation with a retard…

* * *

**A/N****: Actually, I've already written this chapter a week ago but I just don't feel like the story is going somewhere…but then please suggest things; if you could. So then I give up, and posted this anyway. Tell me, if It's absurd or something or if it's useless...Anyways, please review or something, chao!**


End file.
